It's So Itchy I'm Gonna Die!
by despicme95
Summary: This takes place a week after the wedding when Gru and Lucy get married.


DM It's So Itchy I'm Gonna Die! part 1

This takes place a week after when Gru and Lucy got married

It was going on 5:45pm. The Gru family were just finishing dinner. ''Agnes honey eat up' Gru said 'We've all finished''. ''But I'm not hungry'' Agnes replied lying her head on the table and cuddling her unicorn. ''And why is that? Gru asked. ''I just don't feel'. Agnes yawned now starting to fall asleep 'and my head hurts too''. ''You do feel warm sweetie'' Lucy commented feeling Agnes's forehead ''Gru I think you should take her temperature''. ''alright' Gru replied fishing into a cabinet drawer for his digital thermometer. He slid it under Agnes's tongue.

[Beeeeeeep] As Gru looked at the results. Margo noticed the frown starting to cross his face. ''What's wrong with Agnes?'' she asked. ''Under de weather by the looks of it' Gru answered. 'her temperature 's 100.4F and that's very high''. ''I'm itchy too'' Agnes moaned rubbing her eyes sleepily with one hand and scratching her arm with the other. ''Oh Gru someting's wrong with Agnes'' Lucy said. ''Right dat's eet' Gru said 'Agnes early bedtime for you''.

Agnes couldn't argue with that. She simply picked up her unicorn and headed towards the stairs. Once ready for bed she instantly fell fast asleep. Next morning Gru Lucy Margo and Edith woke to the sound of Agnes screaming. ''I'm all spotty!' Agnes yelled after noticing herself in the mirror. 'and it itches''. ''Hey I was asleep'' Edith grumbled sleepily. ''It's not her fault she itches Edith'' Margo pointed out. Gru came in to say good morning but he gasped to see Agnes completely covered in big red spots. They covered her from head to toe.

''What's happening to me?'' Agnes continued to scream. ''You have chickenpox'' Lucy replied as she entered the room Agnes shared with her older sisters. ''But try not to scratch the spots you might damage your skin''. ''Oh boy' was all Gru could mutter 'this is just great''. Lucy picked the digital thermometer popped it into Agnes's mouth and said ''Keep that in your mouth sweetie''. ''That's right'' Gru said. He then turned to his other girls. ''Girls I am going to need your help Margo can you call for de doctor?''. ''Sure'' Margo replied leaving the room. ''And Edith can you fetch your seester something to drink?'' Gru finished. ''Ok'' Edith mumbled.

About five minutes later after Edith had brought Agnes her drink. Dr. Nefario appered in the room with a doctor's bag. ''Who was it you said had chickenpox?'' he asked Gru and Lucy. [Dr . Nefario sometimes made mistakes and he always needed to absolutely sure before he did anything] ''Agnes'' Lucy replied relived to have found some help. Dr . Nefario then approached Agnes. ''Hello little one' he said 'I hear you're not feeling well today''.

DM It's so Itchy I'm Gonna Die Part 2

''Yes'' Agnes agreed quietly. Dr. Nefairo hesitated then looked into her mouth with a stick on her tongue. ''Ewww' he said 'It's as creepy as the outside of her body all spotty''. Next he listened to Agnes's heart with a stethoscope. When he had finished he handed a pink bottle over to Gru and said ''Dab Agnes with this Calamine lotion about three times a day and the scabbing will heel''. ''Thank you Doctor I appreciate the work'' Gru replied.

''Oh and by the way be careful what you feed her the spots in her mouth could make it hard for her to eat'' Dr Nefario warned. ''In that case I shall make soup for lunch' Gru declared 'is that alright Doctor?''. ''Yeah that would be alright' Dr . Nefario replied 'And make sure you keep Agnes in bed she needs to rest''. So later that day [after Margo and Edith had got dressed] Gru made chicken soup for lunch. While Lucy Margo and Edith ate at the table. Gru took some soup for Agnes. Entering her room and sitting next to her bed.

He said gently ''Come on Agnes try and eat something''. He helped her to sit up in bed which was a bit of a struggle and held the first spoonful to her lips. When she had finished Gru gave her first dab of calamine lotion. ''This will help with the itching little keetten ' he soothed 'But remember try not to scratch your spots.

''But it's so itchy I'm gonna die'' Agnes wailed bursting into tears and burying her face into Gru's chest so he wouldn't see her cry. Gru put his arms around her while she let out shoulder shaking sobs. ''Agnes honey' Gru said while shushing her 'You are not going to die because you itch. Remember last year before we even met Lucy there was the time Edith had the stomach flu? did she even die? No No''. ''What about our first Christmas together when you were in that hotel and Margo wanted to find you?' Agnes asked 'I remember she left without telling any of us where she was going and she got hypothermia and you carried her into the hospital. Wasn't she dying?''

''Well Margo was pretty stupid then and she was at risk of dying if I hadn't found her. Can you believe that Agnes she even had frostbite on her fingers and toes and had to have them thawed out. But even she didn't die''.

Margo who was outside heard Gru and Agnes talking about her encounter at the hospital on Christmas Eve. She wished now she hadn't been so stupid. Her fingers and toes had never felt or even looked the same since then. She went unusually quiet for the rest of the day.

That night Gru brought in a new book a new book to read to the girls at bedtime. ''Now girls the minions helped to make this book especially for this occasion with chickenpox. it's called ''One Sick Unicorn''. Despite feeling hot and itchy Agnes couldn't help smiling ''This is going to be the best book ever'' she declared. ''You said that about the story ''One Big Unicorn''. Edith said confused. ''Any book about a unicorn will always be the best to me'' Agnes replied.

After Gru had finished the story and was about leave after kissing the girls good night as usual. A strange argument came up between the girls. ''I feel so itchy it's got to be the worst thing to feel'' Agnes moaned. ''How can you be the worst off?' Margo shouted 'I had a jarring pain in my hands and feet and couldn't stop shaking last Christmas when I woke up in the hospital''.

''Are you insane?' Edith retorted 'You didn't feel anything before then. But I felt uncomfortable with the stomach flu a lot of time. My tummy was hurting I vomited at least twice and Daddy said he was going to take me to the hospital''. ''Girls girls please' Gru sighed 'You may have had some rough times or felt pain but I can't say any of you were worst off than de others''.

With that the girls couldn't argue anymore and fell asleep. For the next week Agnes continued to stay in bed along having dabs of the Calamine lotion three times a day. Gru Lucy Margo and Edith took it in turns to dab her. As the week went by Agnes's spots slowly turned to blisters then they popped leaving her looking blotchy.

At the end of the week Gru took her temperature to find it was normal again and touched her forehead to find it was cool to the touch. ''Oh honey you look so much better'' Lucy said as she came in. ''It looks like de resting and calamine lotion did the trick eh Agnes?'' Gru asked. ''Yeah'' Agnes admitted.

The End


End file.
